


ain't it warming you(the world going up in flames)

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: and did you love me like the way you wrote(shyan oneshots) [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I am so sorry, Implied Steven/Andrew, M/M, No happy endings, Soldiers AU, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War AU, helicopter crash, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: He remembers the sirens, remembers their lieutenant explaining the mission, remembers heading towards the target, strapped next to Ryan in the helicopter. Then something loud, falling, nothing. Ryan wasn’t next to him anymore.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: and did you love me like the way you wrote(shyan oneshots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/922704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	ain't it warming you(the world going up in flames)

The sky is as gray as old film, streaked with light, when Shane wakes up. The air is thick and dirty, and he coughs. Something hard and uncomfortable is jabbing against his back where he lies, and he tries not to worry about the odd numbness of his left leg. 

He tries to piece it all together before he sits up. What the hell had happened? He remembers the sirens, remembers their lieutenant explaining the mission, remembers heading towards the target, strapped next to Ryan in the helicopter. Then something loud, falling, nothing. Ryan wasn’t next to him anymore. 

Ryan.

_Ryan._

Where the hell is Ryan?

The thought jolts him to a sitting position, and the sight before him puts it all together for Shane. 

Their helicopter was knocked out of the sky. 

An RPG, maybe. He remembers the spinout, remembers Adam trying to regain control of the bird, remembers Steven trying to grab Andrew as the doors came off and Andrew went with them. He can’t remember where Ryan went.

They’d come to a low enough altitude before they hit, and the pieces of the demolished bird are close together. High altitude crashes leave debris for miles. Probably, Shane thinks, the RPG failed to detonate and Adam had had time to bring them down further. Shane can see most of the helicopter within a 1,000 foot radius. Good news if he’s looking for survivors. 

He tries not to look down, because he knows that his camo pants are wet and his leg is dragging, and looking down might destroy any painkilling effect the shock is having on his body. 

He doesn’t see the cockpit or Adam.

To his right, he sees platinum blonde hair and turns, stomach dropping to the ground.

Steven caught Andrew. 

_Lot of good it did them_ , Shane thinks. 

Arms still outstretched towards each other, fingers just touching, eyes distant. 

How the hell did he survive? Where the hell is Ryan? He makes a line through the sand, his left foot tracing his movements. 

In the distance, a banging noise. The far end of the debris field, from what Shane can tell. 

It takes him a while, but he moves, tediously, towards the noise. 

Ryan.

Ryan, smashing his helmet against the tail of the helicopter which pins him to the ground.

Ryan, who, face bloody, smiles when he looks up at Shane. “Hey, big guy. Nice of you to show up.”

Shane falls to his knees beside Ryan, ghosting his hands over Ryan’s body, hesitant to touch him until he knows where the damage is. Adam had sent mayday calls before the crash. Well, Shane’s pretty sure he did. He thinks there was time. Help should be coming.

Shane’s hands stop where the tail of the helicopter meets Ryan’s pelvis. A crush injury, and a bad one at that, but he’s hopeful. The tail is probably heavy enough to keep Ryan from bleeding internally. If help comes soon, Ryan should be fine. Ryan will be fine.

“It’s okay, Shane. I’m okay.” The sound of Ryan’s voice draws Shane’s eyes back up to Ryan’s face. 

Shane manages to smile.

“Yeah, you are.” He tells Ryan. 

Shane tears off a strip of fabric from his shirt and wets it(his canteen is leaking a little bit but still somewhat full). He pulls Ryan’s head into his lap and starts wiping down Ryan’s face, starting around the cut on his forehead, cleaning away the blood. 

“How are the others?” Ryan asks.

Shane’s heart skips. “I don’t know where Adam is.” That much, at least, is true. Despite the feeling in his gut, Shane really doesn’t know for sure how Adam is. 

Ryan hums in response, and Shane can tell he’s hoping for the best. He always was the optimistic one.

“Steven and Andrew?”

Shane doesn’t answer.

“Oh.” Ryan squeezes his eyes shut and Shane’s hands stutter as they sweep over Ryan’s nose. 

Ryan is silent for a long time. “An RPG, right?” That’s what Ryan does when he’s trying not to think about something terrible, Shane knows. Ryan always focuses on the practical when the emotional is too much for him. 

Shane nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I think so. It didn’t detonate, though. Most of the debris is within a thousand foot radius.”

Ryan nods. “Adam had time to get us lower, then. Maybe he had time to send out a distress call.”

“Yeah, I think he did. We’ll get help soon.”

Ryan flinches as Shane accidentally brushes the cut below Ryan’s eye.

“Sorry.”

“Shane.”

Shane knows that tone, doesn’t look at Ryan’s eyes, focusing instead on the blood on his cheek.

“Shane.” Still, nothing. “Shane, look at me.”

Shane sighs and makes eye contact, and Ryan looks at him for a long moment. 

“Help is coming,” Ryan says, and Shane nods. “But not for me.”

“Ryan, you’re gonna be-” Shane starts, and Ryan lifts a hand.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Ryan says. “I can’t feel my legs and I’m being crushed at the waist, there’s serious damage. And I’m not in any pain at all. Even if they were already here, there’s nothing they could do for me. You know that, probably better than I do.”

Shane shakes his head. “I’ll get the flare gun, or I’ll find the cockpit, maybe the radio is still intact.”

Ryan grabs ahold of Shane’s shirt before he can stand. “Shane, please. There’s no way the radio survived the crash, especially if you can’t even find the cockpit. And we’re in enemy territory, the flare gun would be a really bad idea. If they’re coming, they’re coming. Just… just hold me, please. Don’t go.”

Shane forces the lump in his throat back down and blinks away the tears he feels creeping up on him. 

“Ryan…” he says, but Ryan holds his ground.

“Shane.”

Finally, Shane acquiesces. He moves Ryan’s head off his lap, lays down and curls around Ryan. 

It had been early morning when they’d gotten in the helicopter. By sunset, Ryan’s breathing is coming heavier, and when he coughs he paints his lips red. 

It’s still hot, but Ryan is shivering and Shane takes off his own flak jacket to make a blanket for Ryan. 

“Shane?” Ryan wheezes. 

Shane hums.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ryan, but if you get all sappy on me I’ll kill you.” Shane says, and Ryan laughs weakly.

“Just wait it out a little bit.” Ryan quips, and Shane visibly flinches. Ryan softens. “Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood.”

“I don’t know how to do this without you.” Shane murmurs, and Ryan sighs. 

“You’ll be fine. You’ll learn.” Ryan says, and Shane drops a kiss to Ryan’s forehead.

“I love you more than anything.” Shane tells him.

“I love _you_ more than anything.”

It gets dark and Shane pulls Ryan closer to keep them both warm. They fall asleep curled together.

When Shane wakes, Ryan is cold in his arms.

In the distance, he hears chopper blades. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
